The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use with pools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,843, issued to Pirillo, discloses a pool cover with means to support an inflatable floatable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,503, issued to Dalene, discloses a winter covering for a swimming pool comprised of a plurality of inflatable sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,254, issued to Terreri, discloses a swimming pool cover with a balloon capable of being inflated with an air hose.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use with pools. The apparatus is a pool cover which comprises a centrally located bubble, a series of branches that would be connected to the centrally located bubble, and a series of cover sections that would be located in between the series of branches. The bubble would be designed to be centrally located on the cover and would be inflatable. The branches would serve as a skeletal framework and would also be used to removably tie down or attach the pool cover to the structure of the pool or to external securing objects.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a pool cover that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the pool cover that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the pool cover in detail, it is to be understood that the pool cover is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The pool cover is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present pool cover. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pool cover which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.